Slowly Fading
by LoDGAsMedusa
Summary: Maria has a disease that will cause her death before she reaches 16. But she doesn't tell her friends. Her friend, Milly, knows anyway due to a curse letting her see ghosts. Cliff also knows...Because he's a dark angel with a master that wants Maria as his Queen... please read and review. use to be Slowly fading into Darkness.
1. Chapter 1

**Maria's POV**  
"And so, the structured base of the-" the teacher, Mr. Adams droned. I sighed, tuning him out. Why did I even come to school anymore. From day one I

had known I was going to die before my sixteenth birthday. that's how long the doctors gave me, I was like a time bomb, waiting to go off. I don't care

though, deep down I might but I gave up a long time ago. But to stop the pity and the hopelessness, I gave up caring. I was scared of dying, I truly was,

but that didn't stop me from slowly becoming uncaring about my life. I put a shield around my heart to stop the ache ... My family had always been in the

lower classes, we weren't poor but we didn't have a lot, I don't care for money though, money can't stop the bitterness or sadness that comes with the

death of loved ones...My mother died thinking that, and I agree with her. My dad tried finding a cure for my illness but I refused, it would of bankrupt our

family...so I signed a legal document saying that I couldn't have any medical help involving my parents money. I knew it hurt dad, not being able to help

me, I had even made him swear not to tell anyone of my illness. I wanted to live as normal a life as possible, I didn't want to be pitied...I even forced dad

to make sure no one knows that I'm dead, they'll think I went off to boarding school or something, I didn't want them to grieve over me...I wasn't worth it.

"Maria!" someone yelled at me, jolting me from my thoughts and making me and the chair fall backwards. "Come on, we're going to be late!" the same

voice said. I looked up, it was a short brown haired boy named Rudolf, he was jumping up and down like he had drunk Red bull or something...knowing

him he probably had... "Well, Rudolf, maybe if you helped me, we could go sooner" I retorted, trying to untangle from the chair. Wearing a skirt over my

pants was not a good idea... "oh, right" Rudolf said sheepishly, helping me up. We gathered our stuff then headed out to our usual hangout where our

other friends already waited. "there you are, we were getting worried" a black haired goth named Milly said. "hi Mils, Hi Felix" I greeted the boy next to

her. "Hi Maria" he replied, smiling softly. Milly made a weird noise, almost like an "aha!" and proceeded to drag me off, claiming we needed 'girl time' I

waved a goodbye to the boys. Knowing Milly this would take forever... "what's this about Milly?" I asked after she had stopped dragging me. Milly face-

palmed "you really don't see it do you?" She sighed. I blinked, confused "see what?" I asked. Milly looked ready to reply then she stopped " never

mind, we can discuss this later. right now, don't you have a sister to pick up?" I gasped "you're right! crud! say bye to the boys for me!" I raced off. I

had to pick up my sister earlier than usual.

**Milly's POV**  
I shook my head "silly girl. you can't even see what's right in front of you..." I smiled sadly "then again, you'll disappear soon so it hardly matters, isn't

that right, Cliff." A transparent boy dressed in old fashioned black clothing slowly appeared next to me. "yes, her soul is tainted with the kiss of death.

It comes closer and closer to the edge of the void. blackness will take over soon, never to see the light of day again." he whispered. I sighed "enough

with you poetry, it isn't helping." He laughed softly "poetry makes the world prettier. not nicer." I sighed "sometimes seeing ghosts just makes me sad,

knowing I can't do anything to help..." Cliff laughed softly "I am no ordinary ghost, you know that." he finished, vanishing.

* * *

**Um...this is a story I am writing for the heck of it and my friend wanted me to put it up... Please pm me if you have any Questions.**

**so if you read it please review**

**also this may have alternate endings...maybe**


	2. Chapter 2

Maria's POV

It was unfortunate that I couldn't say bye to the guys but my little sister, Lydia, would go hysterical if I wasn't there in time. Lydia had

known for a long time that I was going to die but she didn't know _what _dying was. So when she learned...Now she wanted me to pick

her up everyday after school, she had also became very protective of me, especially when I had an attack. The weren't heart attacks

exactly...More like all my nerves are on fire and my bones are being crushed and fixed at the same time. When I had these attacks

Lydia would make sure I took the medicine. The medicine didn't help with the pain at all, it just...shut off my muscles so I couldn't move.

I hated it, being stuck in a void of pain, unable to scream or shout, like a soul trapped in a doll. I wonder if the reason most people with

this disease die early is because they lose the will to live, when the pain becomes unbearable. That's why most people with this

disease die around 14. 16 was the most any untreated patient lived. I don't care that I'm dying...NO. I have to stay alive...for Lydia...I

won't go insane before dying...never.. If I die who will Lydia have? Dad would become a drunkard again... Mom if only you were here...

I could die in peace...Lydia would be happy...Dad would be happy...after all...I'm just your replacement...No one really every needed

me... By the time I was done thinking I had arrived at the Elementary School Lydia goes to. I could see Lydia at the front gates, I could

tell she was about to go into one of her fits. Great...Why today, of all days, did I have to be late? This was the third year anniversary of

the day Mom died... "Lydia, sorry I'm late!" I yelled, getting her attention. She looked like she was about to hyperventilate, crud. She

ran over to me and practically mauled me over with a hug. If I had known she was this worried I would of made sure to get here on

time...And so, like every year on this day since Mom's death, we went to the graveyard to mourn. by mourn I mean I sit there while

Lydia cries her heart out. Dad wasn't with us this year, he was getting over a fever. Lydia had brought flowers from her class, everyone

had chipped in. I felt kind of guilty...No one at my school knew my mother was dead. The faculty hadn't announced it when it happened

and I didn't feel like sharing that bit of information. Milly probably knows, she spends a lot of time in the graveyard and probably saw

her gravestone.

* * *

**Sorry it's so short. PLEASE review if you've read it. Pm me if you have any questions and if you like it so far PLEASE show it to someone, barely anyone has read it TT-TT**

**I shall post a new chapter soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**HELLO.**

**PLEASE PLEASE _PLEASE_ COMMENT/REVIEW**

* * *

**Felix POV (after Maria left)**

"So, what's going on between you and Maria?" Rudolf asked.

I nearly choked on my sandwich.

Turning red I replied "There is nothing going on between us, why do you ask?"

I hope I didn't stutter but by the look Rudolf was giving me let me know otherwise.

Rudolf smiled deviously at me.

oh. great.

"Felix, my man, _everyone _knows you're in love with Maria. Well, everyone but Maria, she can be really naive sometimes. So, when are you gonna confess?"

My face is really warm right now. thanks Rudolf. dying of embarrassment now.

"A-ah, well...I don't know...I'll proba-"

"Well you had better do it soon" Milly interrupted, she was probably done with her girl talk but Maria wasn't with her.

THANK.

GOODNESS.

She was probably picking up her sister.

"The fool has no idea, she can be so _stupid._ You had better confess before she-" Milly stopped.

weird.

"before she what, Milly?" I was curios now.

"No, nothing" Milly said with a somewhat forced smile "I have to get going, goodbye" Milly ran off.

She still hadn't answered my question.

Darn.

"What do you think that was about?" I asked, turning back to Rudolf.

he shrugged "dunno, maybe she got some secret info on Maria, like she's a spy or something"

I stared at him.

He was totally serous.

"Dude, you have the wackiest imagination" I laughed.

Rudolf grinned "What? It could happen. We _have _only known her since she transferred a few years ago, who knows what she was like before."

"Yeah yeah, well I had better get going, my father is getting back from a conference."

Rudolf nodded "alrighty then, see you later" He waved then went off to watch the cheerleaders practice.

I sighed and headed home.

I really liked...No...I really loved Maria...

But I didn't want to ruin our friendship...

I guess I was just scared of breaking her heart...

Little did I know her heart was already breaking...

* * *

**sorry it was so short. It was going to be longer but..I was lazy... guilty as charged...**

**THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR READING IT SO FAR *hands out cookies***


End file.
